In the state of the art, a plurality of different solutions have already been presented for the individual steps in the weaving process such as, for example, the shed formation, the weft insertion and beat-up, as well as the fabric take-off, or respectively the corresponding structural assemblies. For producing woven fabrics of band-shaped or tape-shaped materials, the known solutions are, however, largely not suitable. Thus, with band-shaped materials or materials containing reinforcement fibers, which comprise a lower flexibility than typical conventional thread-shaped materials, it can lead to deformations caused by handling devices of the weaving machine, and as a result to damages of the band or tape material. With band-shaped weft materials, due to their width, it can lead to a wave formation in the weft direction, which makes it more difficult to form flat woven fabrics. Also, with use of band-shaped materials as weft material, a typical conventional weft beat-up by means of a weaving reed is not possible, because this would give rise to damages and deformations on the band-shaped weft material. On the other hand, without a weft beat-up, it is not possible to produce a uniform dense or tight woven fabric.
Thus, the JP 2003-253547 A1 suggests to use a woven fabric motion instead of a typical conventional weft beat-up for the woven fabric formation. For this, a roller pair is provided, between which the fabric edge of the already produced woven fabric is clamped. After the weft insertion, the roller pair with the clamped fabric edge is moved contrary to the drawing-off or take-off direction up to the newly inserted weft material, in order to bring it into contact with the fabric edge of the woven fabric. By rotation of the rollers, the last inserted weft material comes between the two rollers of the roller pair and is clamped by these. Next, the roller pair with the newly formed clamped fabric edge is again moved back into the initial position. Because the clamping of the original fabric edge is released during the rotation of the rollers for the clamping of the last inserted weft material, in this case also, it can still give rise to gaps in the woven fabric or an insufficient weft density or weft set. Furthermore, it can lead to damages of the weft material caused by the rollers.